This Time
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Helen went to see how Nikola was doing but things did not turn out the way she had expected them to. Or did they? Very M rated for language and adult themes.


_For those of you who have read Urban Dictionary and/or Shower .. This is both of them together and still way worse. This is **very** M rated (both in content and language) so you've been warned._ _Criss, Cristina; here goes, I love you very much but I do believe this is going to kill you._

* * *

><p>Helen sighed as she walked along the hallways of the Sanctuary, on her way to check up on Nikola. He had been in his roomlab almost the entire time, only getting out to grab a new bottle of wine. She had barely even seen him at all. She reached his room, knocking before she entered, stepping in and smiling when she found him asleep on the bed. Taking a quick glance around she noticed the mess and she shook her head briefly before making the last couple of steps over to him to drape the blanket over his sleeping form silently. He shifted and for a moment she feared he might awake but he didn't so she walked back towards the door.

Before she even had her hand on the doorknob however, she was suddenly pressed roughly against the wood, face first and hands quickly pinned next to her head. She hissed lightly. That had hurt.

"Nikola! Let me go!"

He merely chuckled, sending chills down her spine. He was his vampire self. Well, that would at least explain how he had been with her so damn fast and silent. Fantastic. Nikola moved her hands up above her head to hold them with one hand as she struggled weakly.

"Why should I do that?" He whispered into her ear, smirking.

"Because I am asking you to."

"Not this time, my dear."

She fought against his grip but it was useless and he licked his lips when his eyes darted down to her neck. He could see her blood running through her veins, hear her heart and breathing pick up on speed and as he got closer to her skin, he could practically smell her blood as well. He groaned loudly. God, he wanted her so badly. He let his free hand glide down her body and she shifted, shivering under his touch.

"Stop. What are you doing?" She breathed out quietly, her eyes closed.

"What does it look like, love?"

She didn't have the time to reply as he licked over her neck, closing his eyes and she moaned softly. So not good. He smiled against her skin, kissing and licking teasingly. She breathed out his name, relaxing in his grip and she whimpered quietly when his teeth grazed over her neck.

She knew she should be scared, fighting him off and probably shoot him but she was starting to enjoy this. That, and she was horny. Who better to get lucky with than Nikola?

He licked his way up to her jaw, tracing it with his tongue and she turned her head enough to be able to kiss him. Helen opened her mouth for him and he slipped his tongue inside, tasting her as she tried to move out of his hold once more.

"Shh, relax, Helen." Nikola whispered against her lips and she kissed him again before he pulled back, leaving her groaning in protest.

His hands scooted under her shirt, over her stomach and up to her breasts, playing and massaging them through her bra. Helen let her head fall against the door violently, her body heavily responding to his touches. She barely registered that he hadn't let his nails grow out but if she had done so more coherently, she'd have appreciated it. She moaned loudly when he gently bit down on her neck, not breaking the skin there. She should have done this again decades ago.

"Nikola…"

He closed his eyes again, his hand trailing down her body once more. She was trembling and she just wanted to be able to move and touch him but he wouldn't let her. It was unfair.

"Nikola." Helen said again warningly, steadier this time.

Nikola simply grinned against her skin before his hand descended under the fabric of her skirt and the lack of underwear and he lazily stroke over her folds a couple of times, watching her reaction. She whimpered, tensing and biting her lip.

"My, my, Helen. Hoped to get lucky tonight?" He chuckled and she growled before moaning again.

"So wet for me…" He breathed out, almost amazed and his low and dark voice made her shiver once more.

Her hands balled into fists and she pressed herself against the door, slowly losing it. He smirked as he pressed himself further against her, making it impossible for her to miss just how much he wanted her as she felt him hard on her ass. He suddenly pushed two fingers inside of her, stroking slowly and she nearly lost the ability to stand.

"Ah, fuck."

"Such language but don't worry, we're getting there." Nikola chuckled teasingly, "But patience, love."

"It better be worth it, Nikola."

He licked over her neck again and unable to resist anymore, he sank his teeth into her skin, piercing it and slowly sucking her blood, always making sure not to lose control and she knew it. Helen screwed her eyes shut so tightly she saw stars, crying out in pain and pleasure and she nearly came right there and then. She had not, in a hundred years, expected him to bite her like that. To actually go vamp on her but she had to admit that was the hottest thing she could recall happening in her sex-life. She was too turned on to even bother to care; she trusted him after all.

Nikola stilled his fingers in her for a while until she bucked into them again and again, reminding him that he should continue with that. He grinned and pushed into her again before he gently licked over his mark on her neck, closing it. He would apologize later. Maybe. Probably not.

"You taste great." He mused and she groaned.

"Shut up."

"And fuck you?" Nikola smirked and she growled again as he picked up his fingers pace.

She was trembling, soaked and getting closer every passing second. He was such a bloody tease.

"If only you would, bastard."

He chuckled again, releasing her hands to touch her skin. He pulled out of her suddenly and she protested violently.

"It's not very nice to insult me like that for no reason, love. But if you want me to fuck you so badly, I might make an exception."

Helen turned around in a heartbeat, flushed, breathing heavily and pupils dark and dilated. If he wouldn't know that she was no vampire, he might have doubted that fact right there. Nikola gave her his best grin, flashing his human teeth at her.

"So? What shall it be, dear?"

She just stared at him in silence, growing uncomfortable as she was still soaked before she glanced down at him, grinning when she saw his reaction to her. It was really difficult to miss; not that she hadn't noticed it already. There was absolutely no way she'd go anywhere now. Not that she had wanted to ever since he had used those skillful fingers on her.

He chuckled and she looked back up at him just in time when he grabbed her wrist, tugging as he stepped backwards. Her eyes all over his body had been answer enough for him. He pushed her onto the bed and smirked down at her. That was better. She suddenly felt like his prey as she stared up at him but she couldn't quite bring herself to care. Nikola stepped closer, taking in the sight in front of him. She was sprawled over his bed, panting, hands by her head and waiting. For him.

The mattress shifted when he got on it as well and she just watched him in silence, clearly anticipated for him to continue what he had started. She was growing restless and that damn smug smile he wore wasn't helping. At all.

"You look uncomfortable… Want me to help you with that?"

She sent a glare his way and he took that as a yes as he crawled over her legs, his hands running up her thighs and Helen growled softly before he let his fingers find the skin under her skirt again. She shivered lightly, bucking into his touch and he grinned down at her. Nikola lifted her shirt up and before she even had the time to attempt to protest, he had pulled it over her head. He took his time looking at her, hands roaming over the newly exposed skin; now that he could actually see it and watch her body's reaction.

After a couple of minutes or so, he bent down, kissing her neck over her collarbone down to her chest and to her stomach, teasingly leaving out what he knew to be sensitive spots. She groaned in frustration. That damn bastard. She would get her revenge for that; she'd make sure of it. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, lifting a hand to trail over her neck and jawline, smiling.

Nikola licked over her stomach a couple of times before descending to the waistband of her skirt, finding a very unwanted obstacle in his way. The hand on her face slid down her body again, meeting the other one at her skirt to pull it down without much of a ceremony, leaving her in only her bra and she shifted slightly, staring down at him.

He smirked at her, kissing her inner thigh, slowly ascending back up to her center, placing another kiss over it. She was suddenly rather glad that he was not in his vampire form right there anymore…

Another wicked grin showed through and he gripped her hips, keeping her firmly pressed into the mattress before licking over her folds once. Helen squirmed heavily, screwing her eyes shut tightly. She had not expected that one, either, but the tease that he was, she knew she should have. He repeated the action a couple of times, letting his tongue run over her soaked center and she whimpered and moaned each time, somehow mixing up the both. She couldn't hold still at all, despite his tight grip on her.

If he kept that going for much longer, she wouldn't last another five minutes. And she wanted him inside her before she'd come. She moaned his name, louder than she'd have liked and she could feel his proud and smug smile against her skin. He pushed his tongue into her lightly and she grabbed the sheets in her fists, holding onto them for dear life. He kept teasing her like that for a while before pulling back a bit. She didn't even have the time to catch her breath before he licked and sucked her clit, shifting between her legs so he could push his fingers into her again. She groaned, bucking into him. He lifted his head back up, stroking her lazily as he just watched her for a while. He was way overdressed, his erection pressing hard against his pants and it was starting to become really uncomfortable but as of right now, he simply couldn't bring himself to care any less. Her expression was definitely worth it.

"Remember that time in New York?"

"Which one?" Helen breathed, half moaning. Really? He wanted to chit-chat now?

"The first time I got to see you naked, of course." He smirked, never stopping what he was doing; not like he could.

She made a hum of agreement, not really able to talk coherently at the moment as she recalled the time he was talking about.

"You haven't changed at all… Still just as beautiful and hot … and wet."

She lifted her gaze up to glare at him. Bastard.

"You're still the same too… Cocky, bloody tease."

Nikola smirked at her, a mix of innocence and pure pride.

"Au contraire, my dear. I didn't get to tease you last time, love. In fact I remember that you wouldn't let me touch you at all."

"Are you taking revenge then?"

He pulled out of her again, looking down at her body in appreciation.

"Absolutely, dear."

"You better finish what you started…" She groaned.

"Or what? You're gonna do it yourself? Because I'm sure I would not mind that." He smirked widely and she glared at him once more.

"Not getting too tight there yet, hm?" She teased, her gaze on his pants.

"I know something tighter… but since you seem so eager…"

He chuckled before stripping out of his clothes slowly, slapping her hand away when she tried to help him. She glared at him, not like he cared. She was in no position to hurt him whatsoever. Not if she wanted him to fuck her anyway and there was no questioning that.

Helen sneakily reached out to touch him once his clothes were off and he stiffled another groan. He let her stroke him for a while longer, kissing his way up to her nipples once again, finally getting rid of her bra. If she kept this going like that for much longer, he wouldn't last long enough to actually fuck her. He took her hand away then, pinning it to the bed before he bit down on her breast, grinning when she whimpered. She was perfect.

He finally pushed into her then and she cried out his name. He was so huge. He set a lazy pace at first before pushing into her harder and faster and she bit his shoulder, clinging onto him.

"Just as I said. And just as I remembered." He panted, smirking as he kept thrusting into her.

"Less talking-"

"More fucking, I get it."

"Shut up." She moaned.

The sounds she was making now; rather loudly at that; sure were distracting but he continued with his current pace, smiling smugly and breathlessly. Nikola briefly wondered if the others were able to hear them – well her - not minding if they would, since his room was closer to theirs now than it had been a couple of weeks prior. Helen was hardly even trying to be quiet anyway. A screamer, he mused. She really wished she wouldn't make those noises and certainly not that loud but he was too damn good to stop them and keep them inside.

She screamed out his name again when the orgasm hit home and he slowed his movement, drawing it out for as long as he possibly could. She shook violently and relaxed after a couple of seconds before he came himself, moaning her name and eventually collapsing on top of her, the arrogant grin still on his face. Well, that surely had been fun.

"It seems you did get lucky indeed, huh?"

"It's not going to happen again."

"That's what you said last time, too. And the time before that. And before that."

"I got it. But I mean it this time."

"That's what you-"

"Shut it, Nikola." She interrupted, pushing him off of her and glaring at him briefly.

Nikola just chuckled at her, studying her body and he licked his lips. Once she had her breathing back under control again and was sure that she could stand and walk, she rolled over to the edge of the bed and sat up.

"You're leaving again." He stated, his head resting in his hand as he watched her.

"Yes."

He hadn't expected her to stay. She never had. Not once, no matter the situation. She quickly gathered her clothes and put them back on, rearranging her hair before she left wordlessly. She never stayed. But she'd most likely end up coming back. Sooner or later.


End file.
